Sophisticated mobile devices are able to support many software applications. A mobile device, such as a tablet or netbook computer, a smart phone (e.g., Apple iPhone and RIM BlackBerry), or a personal digital assistant (PDA), usually has its own operating system and a set of software applications that enables its user to perform many activities. For example, with a mobile device having the necessary software applications installed thereon, a user may access web pages using a web browser application, read and send emails using an email application, read and edit documents using a word processor application, receive direction and location information using a GPS application, and take digital photos using a photo or imaging application.